Question: Solve for $x$ : $10 = 9x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $9$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{9}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{9x}}{9}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{10}{9} = \dfrac{\cancel{9}x}{\cancel{9}}$ $x = \dfrac{10}{9}$